First
by for you I bleed myself dry
Summary: Lilly talks to Miley about a very awkward subject. TWOSHOT. Loe.
1. Promise

_First  
__by: taycutie3_

* * *

"Miley..."  
Lilly Truscott sat on the couch of her bestfriend, Miley Stewart's house. She was debating whether to bring up an awkward subject, cause, well cause she needed advice.  
Her bestfriend, at the moment was digging in the refridgerator, finding something to snack on. Her earlier make out session with Jake Ryan had made her miss lunch.  
"Hmmph?" Came a muffled reply. Lilly looked over to see Miley with an banana in her mouth while she made a peanut butter and jelly snadwich. On the counter top were other food objects.

"Hungry much?" Lilly joked. Miley just nodded.

When she was done, she came over to Lilly and sat next to her. The banana shoved in her mouth.  
"I wanna give my virginity to Joe."

Cough. Miley chokes on the yellow fruit. No doubt that Lilly had caught her off guard. She helped her bestfriend regain her breath.  
"WHAT THE HELL LILLY?!" she shouted, as if they were alone. Which they were not. "YOUR VIRGIN--"

Lilly clasped her hand over Miley's mouth. "What do keep it down?!" She hissed. "Your forgetting that your brother and father are in the house!"  
"Sorry." She said when Lilly removed her hand. "But when did you decide this?"  
"Umm, like last night."

Miley searched her eyes. "What made you decide?"  
"We were kissing, and he never pushed for anything more."  
"And that matters how?"

"That he respects my wishes." Lilly smiled innocently.

"But...But..." Miley had nothing to say.

"I'm in love with him, Miles. He's all I think of. Theres no words to describe _exactly_ how I feel."  
"But what if you do have ... _smex_, and he leaves you."

Lilly gulped. This is what she had been afraid of. She tried not to think about it. That Joe wasn't like that. "Then, if he does, Its my fault."  
Miley sighed. "Dont think like that, I'm just trying to help you make the right choice. Plus, doesn't he have some kind of purity vow?"

"Used to. He had the option of taking it off."  
"Not a good sign."

"I know ..." Lilly agreed.

"Look, just talk to him about it first, then."  
"Miley! It'll be awkward!"

"Promise me."

Silence.

"I promise."

Miley smiled, happy with herself. "Good, now get me a new banana."

* * *

-- Well, that was weird. xD  
Whenever I talk about this subject, it helps if I say  
"smex." Hah. Its always so awkward if I don't.  
Now, this might be a twoshot. If I gather enough  
unlaziness. Review?

- _Jaimee_.


	2. Awkward Talk

**(A/N) **_I like making it awkward. lmfao. I had a weird experience with a friend._

_I hope I wrote well. I love writing Joe really sweet. It makes him hott(er)._

_Review? :)  
_

"Yeah... Joe?"

"Hmm?

"Can you come over? Its kind of important."

"Alright. See you in ten."

That was exactly fifteen minutes ago. Now, Lilly and Joe were sitting in her backward. In the nice, green grass.

The weather was nice. The sun was setting, no clouds in sight. But between Joe and Lilly. It was drafted. Silence filled the air as Lilly debated on how to tell him without sounding ... weird.

"What is it, Lils?" Joe said, speaking for the first time in five minutes. Lilly sighed.

"Its about ... smex." Damn Miley.

"Smex?"

"I mean sex."

"Oh."

"Yeah ..." Lilly trailed off.

"What about it?"

"Uhmm...I was talking to Miley. I promised her I'd talk to you."

"..."

"I want you to be my first."

Joe's eyes widened. "Lilly," he said.

"I love you so much and I don't want this to be awkward."

Too late.

"Lilly, I love you too." He held her in his arms. "But if your sure about this, then you can be my first, too." He smiled.

She had forgotten he was also a virgin.

But what Miley had said scared her. She started crying lightly. Joe rocked her.

"Baby, whats wrong?" He asked, looking at her while stroking her blonde hair.

"What," Lilly sniffed, "If when we do actually do it, I'm bad and you won't love me anymore."

Joe looked down on her with a shocked exression.

"Lilly, I'm not like that! Why would you think like that?"

"Because boys are unpredictable."

"Well, I'm not. I will never leave you. No matter what. I can wait forever."

Lilly beamed. "Promise?" She asked.

"Promise."

He then placed a first kiss of many that night.

Joe had stayed true to his promise.


End file.
